bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
T Sachimana
Tabito Sachimana, better known as T, is one of the Five Ogres in Kayaka's army. Appearence: T is a young boy, who looks even younger than he is, with large, green eyes and dark-green hair that is somewhat spiky. He wears a simple black T-shirt and short pants, but sometimes also wearing a white/grey coat. Personality: Tabito is very childish -since he is a child, less than 14 years old, and he does not like blood or mad people. He hates people that looks down on him because of his age or size, but he does not like other children either. His best friend is Omocha. He also likes animals, and loves to eat snacks and coca cola, and likes traveling to the human world. Powers & Abilities: Master Swordsman Specialist: Tabito is the best swordsman of the Five Ogres, and probably better than Kayaka too. His nickname is "Dragon samurai Tabito". Great speed: '''Tabito is very fast, and can use Flash steps to use special sword-strikes. '''Immense spiritual power: Tabito has an immense spiritual power, and uses it in one of his most devastating attacks. *'Rainbow Cut:' Tabito first builds up reiatsu in all the bright and happy colors -the rainbow-colors, so to speak. He then performs a large downward cut with his both hands on the sword, splitting anything in front of him, even large buildings. A subordinate in Kayaka's army commented that almost a kilometer is splitted in front of him, it is unknown if this is true or not, since he said it was kind of a rumor later. This ability drains much reiatsu, meaning that Tabito gets tired afterwards. Zanpakuto: Omocha (toy) is the name of Tabito's Zanpakuto. It is a katana (because of his length, pretty long for him) with a blue handle and a circular guard with a triangular hole in it. Its sheath is striped with bright colors near the opening, but black otherwise. He says that the sheath has a rainbow on it. Omocha is a chinese dragon in its real form. Omocha is a very unique sword, having an ability in its sealed state. Tabito himself states that "Omocha cannot hurt, kill, or sadden anyone, because blood is bad", and that quote is very literal. Omocha's cuts do not hurt, and no blood come out, no flesh or bones is seen either. Even though he may cut off someones arm, he/she can still move it, and does not die of bloodloss. Tabito can then rearrange where the severed bodypart should fit, and then it is stuck there for an unknown time. It is also unknown if the severed bodyparts are severed from the body forever, or if something else happens. Shikai: 'Omocha's Shikai-command is "Come out, Omocha", in which a dragon appears behind Tabito. The dragon is a Chinese-one, meaning it has no wings and has a serpent-like appearence. The dragon is an illusion, meaning it can only be seen, not touched, and it stays behind or around Tabito, it is presumed it cannot move to far away from him. The sword still cannot hurt or kill anyone. ''Shikai Special Ability: ''Omocha's abilities is based around increasing the swords strenght and Tabito's own strenght. Tabito gains speed and presumably strenght, and the sword can turn even the weakest cut into a great slash. Omocha has three attacks in this form: *'Ken Arashi (Sword-storm): Tabito first swipes the sword in a circle in front of him, and then implants it in the ground. In the same instant the sword touches the ground, multiple, transparent blades swirls around him, cutting anyone near. The slashes is weaker than his regular slashes with the sword, but is good against multiple enemies. Since this move needs a small preparation, it is mostly used against many weak foes. Tabito can use two versions of this technique, a smaller, stronger version, or a larger, weaker version. *'Ryu Gawa (Dragon-river): '''Tabito concentrates, then slashes his sword horizonally, creating a transparent dragon that shimmers in blue and red, that bites an enemy (though not slashing it), and anything caught in it rushes to its head like a river to a waterfall, making it a good attack for pushing enemies away. Tabito has once used this move as a way to jump higher, making the dragon curve upwards, then riding the dragon and shooting out of its mouth like a rocket. This move does not cut anything, and is rarely used as a fighting-move. *'Jishin o Sashi (Impaling Quake): Tabito impales anything, and it creates a shock that destroys things to a minor scale. It transfer itself into anything touching it, meaning anyone touching a wall that he has impaled gets hurt to. This move is the most destructive of Omocha's Shikai-moves, and is the only move that can hurt. However, the impalement itself does not hurt, and no wound is created from it either, the quake, on the other hand, can open wounds and create great pain. '''Bankai: It is stated that Omocha has a Bankai-form, but has not been seen yet.